Padfoot&Prongs would like to welcome Mooney home
by ordinarycrayon
Summary: Mr. Padfoot and Prongs would like to welcome Mr. Mooney home. A short story about after Remus's death. Rated T cause i feel like it.
1. Avada Kedavra

**Disclaimer: dont own harry potter. that is that. so, im not going to post disclaimers for every chapter. thats just dumb. **

"_Avada Kedavra!_" were some of the few last words Remus Lupin heard. Not that he had never heard the unforgivable killing curse. Oh, he had heard it plenty of times. There was to much going on around him. The second battle at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry seemed to be as bad as the first. Remus looked around to see who had been killed. At that very moment, he noticed that his wife, Nymphadora Tonks, was no longer standing beside him. He then looked down to the ground and soon found that Tonks had gone through the same fate that many of his friends had.

He couldn't believe what he had seen. There, lying on the ground cold and dead was his wife. She was so young. Then it hit him.

_Teddy,_ he thought. She would never get to know her beautiful son and he, her. Lupin had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't hear the Death Eater beside him yell, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Then the world went black.


	2. Where Ever This Place Is

_Where am I? _Remus Lupin wondered to himself when he finally awoke. He got up and looked around. He was still at Hogwarts but not the Hogwarts he was just at. There were people walking all across the grounds smiling and laughing.

_Why are they laughing? Don't they know there's a war going on?! _Lupin thought as he looked around the grounds. Nothing had been damaged. The castle was restored and looked better than it ever had been. As he was looking, Remus saw someone that he knew to be dead. Blinking, he starred at the white haired man with a puzzled look. The man smiled and began to walk towards him.

"Hello, Remus," said Albus Dumbledore smiling as he greeted Lupin.

"But-but, you're, you're dead," Lupin replied.

"Indeed I am," Dumbledore said, "As are you."

Lupin starred at Dumbledore. He was dead. Dead. Just like his best friends, James and Sirius, he was no longer living.

_What about Dora? What about Teddy? What are they going to do? _He thought. And then it hit him.Dora. She was dead too. Teddy was left without parents, all alone. As he continued in thought he remembered the promise that Harry had made him when Remus asked him to be Teddy's godfather. At the thought of Harry being able to take care of Teddy, made him feel slightly at ease.

"Where's Dora?" Lupin asked Dumbledore.

"Oh, she should be coming to see you in a moment. She's with her father," He replied with a smile. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, Remus, there is a few other people I would like to greet."

Remus nodded and began to look around yet again to find people that he knew. He saw Severous Snape walking around the grounds in his usual black robes. To Lupin's surprise, Snape was actually smiling and shaking hands with those as he passed by. Snape then caught Lupin's eyes. Expecting a scowl, he actually smiled at him as if welcoming him to whatever this place was.

Remus then started walking around the grounds. As he began to walk around he noticed goblins, animagi, werewolves, and wizards alike all in harmony. He smiled at the thought of goblins and wizards working in peace for once in their lives.

While walking he saw many of friends, family, and co-workers. Mad-Eye, looking younger than he had in awhile, Fred, laughing and joking as he usually saw him, Dobby the house-elf, young Colin Creevey, his father-in-law, Ted, and then his beautiful wife, Nymphadora. Even Hedwig was sitting perched on Mad-Eye's knee. Lupin smiled and started walking towards them. While he was walking, a rat scurried past him and he recognized the rat as Peter Pettigrew. Wormtail ran over behind a tree and became his human-self again and walked quietly over to Vincent Crabbe who was accompained by Bellatrix Lestrange.

_This must be a place for everyone. _He thought as he continued to walk towards his friends.

Mad-Eye's fake eye whirled around as he said, "We have another friend joining us."

Everyone turned and looked at Remus. Mad-Eye, Colin, and Dobby smiled as Fred jumped up.

"Remus! It's great to see you!" Fred said and pulled him into a hug. Remus was happy that his wonderful friends were here with him. Although he felt a wave of grief come over him as Dora walked over to him. Teddy looked so much like her. He would miss his wonderful son more than anything. As Fred backed away he then remember Molly and all his family. They would be missing Fred as much as he missed Teddy. Before he could think of the others and their families, Dora hugged him and kissed him and whispered, "I was scared that I was going to have to live without you." Remus smiled. Ted came over and patted him on the back.

"Welcome, son," He said, smiled, and sat back down. Hedwig flew over and gave him an affection nip on his finger.

_Everyone is here. _He thought. _Well, not everyone..._

"Where are James and Sirius?" He said as he finally spoke.

"We don't know, Remus. We haven't seen them yet," Fred said. Remus frowned. Of all the people in his life that had died before him, he had missed his two best friends the most. He hadn't seen James or his wife, Lily in 17 years and Sirius, 2. Everyone looked up at him expecting to say something. When he took in a deep breath, he noticed that Tonks was smiling and looking at something in the distance.

Remus turned to look at what she was looking at. At first, he could see nothing but people running up and hugging each other and some crying over leaving loved ones. Then everything became clearer.

A few hundered feet away, a big black dog and a giant stag stood looking at Remus.


	3. Reunited

As the dog and the stag approched him, the turned into their human forms revealing his best friends. Remus smiled and walked towards them meeting them in the middle.

"James! Sirius!" He said hugging them.

"Remus, my old friend," James said smiling as he pulled away.

"It's wonderful to see you, mate," Sirius replied smiling as well.

"How's Harry, Remus?" James asked concerned.

"The last time I saw him, he was alive and well. And concedering that people keep popping up from the battle, he's still at Hogwarts. Well, the living Hogwarts..." He replied looking around. "What is this place anyways?"

"Afterlife, heaven, whatever you want to call it, for wizards. It ends up being any place you feel most at home. Apparently almost half the wizarding world feels at home here at Hogwarts," Sirius said laughing.

The three best friends continued talking, asking how the afterlife was and asking Remus how everything had been for him down in London.

"So, James, where is Lily?" Remus asked looking around for his best friends wife. As soon as he said that Lily came walking up behind James, looking as young as ever. She smiled at Remus and hugged him.

"Remus, it's so wonderful to she you!" She said still smiling at him.

"It's wonderful to see you as well, Lily," He replied.

"So, Remus, did you ever find yourself a girl?" Asked Sirius laughing. James joined in and Lily smiled slightly.

"Ah, always the joker Siruis," Remus said laughing, "As a matter of fact I did." He then motioned for Dora to come over. She smiled, got up, and walked over to her husband. When she finally reached them, Remus introduced her.

"James, Lily, this is Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin," He said smiling and putting his arm around her only introducing her to James and Lily knowing that Sirius already knew her.

"It's nice to meet you both. I've heard you're story many times," Dora said to the Potter's smiling.

"Oh, she's beautiful, Remus," Lily said smiling in approval.

"Thank you," Remus and Dora said at the same time.

"Oh, Harry looks so much like you, James," Tonks said, "Except for his eyes. He has your eyes, Lily."

Both James and Lily smiled at the mention of their son.

"How is he?" Lily asked.

"He's still alive," Said Lupin, "He's grown up so much." James and Lily smiled again.

"He's just like you, James. He's seeker on Gryffindor. He has wonderful friends too. I'm sure you remember the Weasleys? He's friends with their youngest son, Ron Weasley. Also, he's friends with one of the brightest witch's of their age, Hermione Granger. Harry's also got himself a girlfriend," He laughed as he mentioned it. James and Lily laughed as well. They seemed joyed that their son hadn't suffered from what happened in his past. Sirius finally spoke again asking if they could see everyone else referring to the group that was still sitting near Hagrid's Hut.

James, Lily, Sirius, Lupin, and Tonks walked back to the group. Lupin, Tonks, and Sirius introduced the few that Lily and James did not know. Fred smiled at them and told them countless stories of their son. He also mentioned that Harry ended up with the map and James laughed and recalled the many adventures that they had with the map. Remus told the Potter's and Sirius about Teddy and how Harry had been deemed his godfather.

At night fall, they were all relieved that Harry had not shown up in Where Ever This Place Was. Remus was still dissapointed about never getting to see his son grow up as Lily and James had but greatful that he could spend the rest of eternity with the ones that he loved.

Just as quickly as he had died, he found himself alive again.


End file.
